A TENDER HEART
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: When an unpredictable incident break one tender heart so badly...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Hello my fellows**

 **i hope u all are fine**

 **so.. i m here again with this story...**

 **not a complicated story... but a random idea.**

 **kesa hai... wo to aap log parh k hi batana...**

 **and yes.. all those who are waiting for duo.. so please wait more.. is k baad aik duo aa jaye ho sakta hai..**

 **so..**

 **jinho ne story"TERI PARWAH HAI MUJE" parhi hai... wo to is mein use honey waley characters ko achi tarha jaantey hain... lekin jinho ne nahi parhi un k liye description..**

 **Abhirika, Dareya and Rajvi are married here and have sons named Adersh, Ashish and Ayush respectively.**

 **Adersh and Ayush.. best friends age 19 years**

 **Ashish 15 years**

 **so..without any more bak bak..**

 **HERE WE GO**

He removed his shoes and put them aside when his eyes fell on news paper. He took it and sat on the sofa relaxily .

Chalo… jab tak coffee aati hai.. thora aaj ka paper hi dekh lete hain… beauru mein to time hi nahi…

He stopped at the headline of a news stating:

"all tickets of the final sold"

He made a face and says silently: muje bhi jana hai…

Daya who was coming with coffee noticed that and said: To.. Chaley jatey na...ab moo banany se kia faida...

Kese jata yaar..aj kal itna load hai...election k wajh se security risk...meetings.. Me kese jata..

Daya nodded sympathetically and said looking at the paper: o..wow..all tickets sold.

Abhijeet nodded.

yaar..wese jis tarha is event ki hype create hui Na...mera to khud dil chah raha tha k me bhi part le lun...

Abhijeet laugh; abey ye...under 20 world tennis championship hai...under 50 nahi...

Acha bas bas samjh gaya...wese sach mein yaar...do do trophy k chances..aik adi ki tennis ...or aik ayu ki...gymnastics...

Abhijeet smiled lightly: Us mein to abhi deir hai...wese...hum try karein ge k Rajat ko kisi tarha bhej dein...taake wo to ho... Ayu k pass...

Hmm... Chalo..dekhte hain...acha...wo kal ki meeting k barey mein kuch baat karni thi...kar k me nikalta hun...ashu ko school se lena hai…

He opened the file and they started discussing about their task.

Actually these days these three Senior CID officers are managing their duties and houses both. Because coincidently their wives are not in the city even one of them is out of country attending an International Conference in Singapore on the "New Trends Of DNA Analysis in Forensic Science"

And 2 of the three boys are also in different cities participating in two different events. One is the participant of "Under 20 World Tennis Championship" and the other one is in the World Gymnastic Championship.

…

..

Abhijeet in kitchen with ashu, making something when his phone rings.

He pick it up with: Adi abhi tak soye nahi aj jaldi sona tha na?10baj gaye…

Papa

Kia hua beta?

Papa...kal final hai...

Acha...muje to pata hi nahi tha...

Papa...tension ho rahi hai...

Kiun...kisi dinosaur se competition hai mere bete ka...

Papa...ap na...aik to muje tension ho rahi...or app hain k...ok..fine me ja raha hun...

Arey arey adi wait..me to mazaq..

Kiu me bacha hun… Jo mazaq se tension bhool jaun ga...aik to aap mein se koi yahan hai nahi.. ab upar se mazaq…

Acha acha sorry…or tum tension kiun le rahe ho mujhe to bilkul tension nahi hai..

Kiun?

Kiun ke mujhe pata hai mera beta hi jitey ga

Kya papa…

Han… sachi… mujhe pura yakin hai mera beta hi winner ho ga…

Hmm..

Abhijeet noticed the sadness, so tried to change the topic: Acha...batao...ayu se koi baat hui... Kesa hai wo ..us ka next match kab hai...

Haan papa...kal us ka semi final hai...

He heard some voices in back ground so Asked: papa… chachu… or Ashu humare ghar pe hain..

Haan beta.. bas chachu kaam se gaye hain.. wapis aa kar ashu ko le jaein ge…

He was about to reply when heard ashu's Voice in background as: Bhai...ap or ayu Bhai lagey raho...khel kood mein...me ne or barey papa ne to…wo jo sci fic release hui thi na...jis din aap ja rahy they ...wo dekhi kal...itney mazey...

He didn't let Ashu complete and said in irritated voice: Papa...is se kahein...agar ye is ka sci fic ka bhoot utra nahi na...to me is k liye kuch Bhi le k nahi aaun ga...(murmur)huh...Newton or anstein chaley gaye...or is ko bhej diya...

Hey bhagwan… tum dono bhi na…Ashu.. beta jao zara mere kamrey mein mera wallet rakha hai le k aao….or Adi tum… so jao ja ke..

He heard two "huh" simultaneously and cut the call.

He called: Ashu... betaa.. jaldi...

...

..

Daya recieve the call but before he speak something he heard

chachuuuuuuu...

now he dont need to hear more because he can guess what the caller wants to say.

he replied in equally joyfull voice: congooooo ... muje pata tha... tum hi jito ge... acha ..batao... kitne sets se haraya?

chachu... 7-5

wow thats great...

Acha.. papa kahan hain...

wo bahir gaya hai... kaam se...

Papa ne tv pe mera match nahi dekha..lautney dijiye mujhe un ki khair

Arey arey dekha pura match dekha abhi nikla,bahut zaruri tha beta kaam..

Hunh acha ap ne mere strokes dekhe

They continued discussion

...

...

Alarm is buzzing near his ear , at last he surrendered in front of it and opened his eyes lazily. He frowned as he saw the daylight in his room and the bed of his room mate empty. Now he looked at the clock properly and his eyes literally popped out after seeing the time. Its 6:15 am which means he has only 30 minutes to get ready because the all players have to assemble in coffee Hall by 6:45 where a farewell breakfast will be given to them.

So...it's time to runnnnn

But before that he messaged his father and informed him about his waking up, because he already saw his missed calls.

He placed his luggage at the instructed place and move to lobby.

Here he found his friend rohan looking at his cellphone and smiling.

He pat his shoulder with: Kiun Bhai... Teri girlfriend ne koi joke Mara jo aise muskura raha hai...

Abey...nahi oye...mummy ka message tha...

Pakki baat hai na...mummy ka hi tha...

Arey haan na...bas keh rahi thin...sab dihaan se rakh lena...kuch bhool mat Jana...sardi hai to sweater pehen k rakhna...war...

Warna sardi zukaam ho ga...Sar dard hoga..bukhar ho ga...yaar ye saari mummies aik kesi hoti hai... Meri mumma ne to kal raat message kar kar k yaad dilaya Muje.. K tum ye bhi le k gaye they...ye bhi le k gaye they... Tab ja k kahin packing hui meri...

Rohan shook his head smilingly and they move forward

They move to coffee hall and started waiting for the breakfast. Rohan excuse himself for a phone call .

After he went Adi spots a boy who was sitting at the other corner of the hall. And counting something on his fingers. He is one of the runners up of the doubles event. They are together since one month now, so become friends.

Adi move to him and said; ye aisa kon sa mathematics ka question hy jo solve nahi ho k de raha... Pichle 5 minute se

He smiled: Arey adi tum...

Adi nodded and asked; to batao..?

Arey yaar... Kuch nahi... Bas wo.. Hissab laga raha tha...k is prize money mein se...Kitna kahan kharch karna hy...

Jitna jahan bhi kharch karna wo tumhari Marzi...lekin apne liye aik laptop zarur lena Bhai...

Han yaar wo bhi le lein ge..per pehle.. Baba ka qarza utaarna hai.. Maa k ilaaj karwana hai...choti ka admission karwana hai..

Adi patted his shoulder: sab ho jaye ga… jin ka itna honhar beta ho bhai ho unhein kia fikar…

The boy smiled: tum kia karo ge

Apne dono bhaion ke liye ai aik gift lun ga or baqi chachu or papa k hath mein de dun ga…

The boy nodes and Adi said: to chalo… abhi kuch breakfast wagera kr ke aaein…

They move.

...

..

Abhijeet parked the car and came out with shopping bags. He was just opening the lock when his cellphone rang.

He recieve the call but before he speak he listen something and replied: arey haan baba,... sab kuch healthy hi liya hai...

han.. jo tum ne kaha tha.. wo sab...

excuse me... me or mera beta.. bilkul careless nahi hain... samjhi tum...

acha.. bas karo... wese ab tumhe deir nahi ho rahi...

He smiled lightly:han .. han..theek hai..chalo take care...

He entered inside.

...

...

They are waiting for their flight announcement and feeling bored Adi stood up and went towards the tuck shop. He was returning to his place reading Ayu's message in his phone when something soft touched his feet. he looked and found a small soft football. He looked up and found a little girl of around 3 years, looking at him. Smile automatically made its way on his face. he pick the ball and move forward. He throw the ball lightly towards her but she fails to catch it and it rolled at some distance. girl also ran behind it.

Adi saw someone sitting on chair and that same girl standing and looking at the person for help because the ball was under the chair. Adi cant see the whole scene clearly but he can see tha person not moving from the place.

Adi fel irritated: ajeeb aurat hai... bachi... roney wali shakal bana k khari hai... per madad nahi karni...

He move forward and thought to shoot a glance but his all anger turned in to sympathy when he saw an elderly woman sitting on wheel chair looking a the girl helplessly.

Adi said: me.. me kar deta hun...

He bent down and pick up the ball and give to the girl who looked at him. Adi ruffled her hairs to which she made an annoyed face. Adi hold his ears and said:

sholly...

now little girl started looking here and there.

The elderly woman who till now looking at them smilingly now said

ab yaad aya hai isey... is k gher waley...

adi smiled. The girl now started making faces

pap...aaa... paiyya...

kia hua bachey...(Adi sat on his knees)

Papa... k pass jana hai...

haan.. abhi chalty hain...pehle aap rona band karo...

he wipe her eyes and picked her up.

He looked around and move to the information counter. He talked with the employees and they make an announcement about the girl.

The girl is now bit comfartable with him so said: Papa... kap aaeinge...?

han... guriya... bas aatey hain papa... abhi aatey hain...(then to divert her mind) chalo... jab tak.. is pyari si doll k papa aatey hain... hum ball ball khelein?

aap ko aata hai...

hmmm..thola sha...

Adi put her down and they started playing. After some minutes, a boy of around 15 years and a middle aged man came running shouting a name "Pihu"..

The girl looked at them and ran forward: papa...paiyya...

man hugged the girl and said: beta... kahan chali gai thin aap...

papa.. me to ball shey kel lahi thi.. phir.. in waley paiyya.. ne meli ball chair se la k dime ne aap ko kitta dhuda.. aap nai they...

She started weeping. Simultaneously two hands raised to wipe her tears. Adi pulled back his hand and let her brother do this. The man looked at Adi thankfully

beta.. aap ka bohat shukriya.. Pihu ka dihaan rakhne k liye..

Uncle... me ne is ko is tarha deka to bas...(then said to boy) dihaan rakhna is pyari si doll ka

the boy nodded looking at adi keenly.

then said: arey.. aap.. aap to wohi hain na.. jinho ne kal tennis championship jeeti hai..

Haan wo me hi hun

Adersh nam hai na tumhara

g...Adersh Abhijeet srivastav...

Wah bete bahut acha khela tum ne or abhi dekha Hum ne bahut sanskari bachey ho..aj kal to teenagers ko apne phone se fursat nahi...kahan koi bachon or burhon ke liye waqt nikalta hai..tumhare ma baap ne kaafi ache sanskar diye hain...

Adi smiled shyly. They patted his head and moved ahead.

After they move Adi went back to that elderly woman and saw her trying to wheel his chair but unsucessful.

Adi move to her and said: aap rehne dije... muje bataiye.. kuch kaam tha aap ko...

Arey nahi beta wo announcement ka dekhna tha,mera beta bhi gaya ab tak to..

Me dekhta hun aap aiye.

He wheeled her to the desired direction.

..

...

Abhijeet close his cars door and inserted the key when his cell beeped.

he read the message and smiled: chalo,.. flight takeof kar gai... ab jab tak me kaam khatam kar k lautun ga... is ki flight aney ka time ho jaye ga...so ..Finally.. mera champion beta.. ghar laut raha hai...

He started the car thinking to complete his work soon, so he can spend time with his son who is returning after living his dream.

 ** _But little he know about the destiny's plan which is going to change this "all set environment" very soon._**

 **so...**

 **what will happen next..**

 **keep guessing**

 **and please r and r**

 **will meet u soon**

 **till then take care**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	2. All is not well

**Hello to all of u..**

 **first of all really sorry...late ho gai... wo bhi itna... actually i got a job to settle honey mein ime laga... but now i m back.**

 **Wednesday mera off hota hai.. so.. from now you will get updates and OS on Wednesday.**

 **thank u for your reviews**

 **chunni, munni, shikha sharma, rapunzel313, masooma ansari93, minimicky, priya, sariya, Asfa, tia, Ashi, Abhi fan: thanks alot...**

 **Aditi: thanks alot... chalo.. dekhte hain.. tum ka guess theek hota hy ya nahi...**

 **SS: thank u so much...dono pe hi hai... and sorry for late update  
**

 **HIDEnSEEK: rifah... haww.. me itni buri hun kia?chalo.. phir bhi thak u... ab dekhte hain.. is dafa .. kitna bura hota hai...hehehe... thanks again..**

 **GD: THANK u so much for your review... chapters ab itneyyyy late nahi hon ge... thanks again...**

 **aku: thanks alot...ab sadness hai ya hapiness .. ye to parh k hi pata chaley ga..**

 **Chalo finally...**

 **HERE WE GO**

Daya parked the car in beauru's parking and took out his cell, which was ringing third time in past five minutes.

he took it out murmuring: ye kon hai.. jis ko itni...

Looked at the screen, his friend Amar .

he recive the call. haan Amar kia hua,..tum..

Daya wo...

And what Amar told him , after that he just ran upstairs and entered the beauru's main hall.

There, Rajat and Freddy are working on some file

Rajat said: han.. bas ye report to ho gai.. ab aik baar abhijeet sir ko..

At the same time they heard a voice.

Abhi...

they looked towards the source and saw daya entering inside breathing heavily.

They stood up: sir...

but it seems like daya didnt hear. He ran towards abhijeet's desk and started searching something frantically.

murmuring: nahi... kuch nahi hoga usey.. kuch nahi..

Now rajat and freddy move to him and tried: sir.. sir kia hua Abhijeet sir ko..

kahan... kahan hai Abhi...

wo.. sir.. ap dono alag alag nikle they na..suspects se milney..sir.. kuch bataiye to.. kia hua abhijeet sir ko...

Daya shook his head: usey kuch nahi hua (While trying his phone)per phone kiun nahi..abhi phone to uthao

Freddy bring water and said: sir.. shant ho jaiye.. lije.. pani pije...

daya hold the glass with one hand , still trying abhijeet, but no use.

he took a deep breath and said: Rajat tv on karo..

rajat turned on the tv.

they heard or.. hum aap ko aik baar phir se bbata rahein hain k hijackers ne...5 crore rupiyon.. aik helicopter... or un k kuch sathion ko jail se churane ki mang kihai.. puri na karne per ..jahaz k passengers ko maar diya jaye ga,.

what...? plane hijack? Rajat said looking at Daya

but

he found some more expression other then normal professional tension, a fear of loosing a precious.

sir?

adi...

adi?

Rajat looked again at the tv screen then at Daya. Yt seems like he deosnt understand what daya means.

Freddy came forward: sir kahiN Adi is plane mein to...

Rajat turned to Daya with wide eyes who nodded

They were trying to recover from shock when heard: or... ye dekhiye... plane k ander se hijackers ki ore se bheji gaii pehli video...humara channel sab se peh...

they didnt care what they are saying, they just looked at the screen

Seeing the scenario the faces were already pale when they heard

sutron se pata chala hai k economic class mein aik teenager larke ne in ke khilaf awaz uthane ki koshish ki to in ki goli ne us ki jaan le li..Humein us Larke ka naam...

Freddy wipe the sweat: teen.. ager... sir adi kon si class..

but seeing Daya's face he shook his head: na... nahi sir...

daya look at his cellphone and press his teeth: ye Abhi... pata nahi kahan ja k betha hai... kaha tha jaldi aaun ga...(clutch his hairs) ab me kia...

he shook his head: nahi me aise nahi beth sakta.. kuch karna hoga...

he said to rajat: rajat... tumhara wo dost hai... na.. isi channel mein jo reporter hai... us se pata karo.. us larke k barey mein shayad kuch info miley..

rajat nodded and move aside. daya turned to the tv again when his cell rang.

He recive the call and spoke in compose voice as much as he can manage in this situation.

Abhi.. kahan ho tum... me itni deir se fon kar raha hun...

Abhijeet who already sense something unusual, because daya never call him "Abhi" during duty , until and unless there is something .

He said me bas ye gari ko. Le k ja raha hun ...

Foran beauru aao...

Daya per baat kia...

Me ne kaha na bas tum foran aao...

Acha per..

Daya shouted suddenly: abhijeet please...

Acha...OK daya relax...Me ...ATA Hun...Tum pareshan mat...

But daya cut the call.

Abhijeet sighed: zaroor Kuch Bari baat hai ..

After cutting the call daya wipe sweat from his face. Freddy looked at him helplessly.

Rajat came inside.

Sir...

Haan rajat...Kuch pata chala us larke ka?

Nahi sir...Bas itna pata chala hai k ye mission IB handle KAR Rahi hy..

Daya shook his head frustratedly. Just then heard a voice

Dekiye g...Hum koshish KAR rahey hain...Or ye itne Dino Baad Kuch bara hua o..hai...

Daya turned with the jerk and saw defense minister speaking to a news channel .

Itne Dino Baad...Huh khud ka beta hota na...Tab samjh ATA...Itne Dino Baad...

Freddy came forward and Pat his shoulder. Sir shant ho jaiye ...

Daya jerked his hand and stood up: Kia shant ho jaiye Haan...

He picked up his cellphone and throw it in frustration. But they don't heard any crashing sound instead they heard a voice

Arey...

They turned and Abhijeet frowned after looking at their faces because they are looking shocked feared scared or... he didnt find any proper adjective to explain.

Finally he asked: kia hua tum log aise kia dekh rahey ho..

Rajat tried to speak: wo..hum...

Abhijeet was trying to read daya's expression who was looking down, trying to be

when Freddy said: Sir...Adi ki flight ka number kia hai?

What, he didnt expect the question at this time. Daya know the number, if freddy want to ask he can ask daya.

He again looked at daya who was looking down.

he was about to ask when heard a voice: or hum aap ko breaking news dete chalein...

Three turned simultaneously. Abhijeet jerked for a second on their reaction.

The voice continued: us plane mein aik or pessanger ki maut ho gai hai...pehle aik teen age larka...or ab aik 25 26 saal ki larki...sawal ye hai ke...

Abhijeet who was listening till now, now started calculating in mind

Plane...teen age larka...Freddy ne flight ka number

And words came out from his mouth.

Adi...

Daya looked at him, saw question in his eyes and nodded simply.

Abhijeet bit his lips and started looking at the screen, where passengers are sitting looking very much afraid and two man were roaming here and there with covered faces and guns in there hands. Abhijeet tried to search a desired face but unsuccessful.

He tired to search any of ADI's friend but result was same.

He frowned at no one in particular while taking out his phone:ye kab se chal raha hai.

Freddy answered: takreeban aik ghantey. .

He started doing something in his phone and asked: kia progress hai kon handle...

IB...wo log 5 corore rupey, aik helicopter or apne kuch sathi maang rahey hain...sarey pessangers ki jaan k badly...

Koi casualty

ye larki...or Aik teenager economy class ka... Jis ne in k khilaf awaz.,to unho ne usey...

He looked up suddenly.

 **Tumhari ye har pangy mein ghusney ki adat...aik din tumhe musibat mein parwaye gi...kia zaroorat thi apne se 10 guna zada barey larky se panga lene ki...**

 **Once a father said to his sun who came back from skul injured, after the faceoff with the boys at least 10 year older then him.**

 **Papa... Per wo roz mere dost Neeraj ka lunch kha jatey.  
**

He is fearing that once again may be the genes acted and his pride protested, he is proud of that quality but right now. No he will not go there.

Abhijeet jerked his head. Daya was till now looking at him now asked: Abhi...adi...

Abhijeet nodded: theek ho ga wo..(then turned to Freddy) Freddy jo officer case handle...

But he was interupted as Rajat's phone started ringing.

Rajat looked at the caller ID and shook his head in tension but didnt receive the call.

Freddy said: kis ka call...

Ayu ka... per me us se...

Abhijeet said:baat kar lo.. nahi to or tense ho ga...

Rajat took a deep breath and recieve the call.

Han Ayu,... kesi chal rahi aap ki practice. He spoke in fresh tone with the hope that ayu may not know anything.

But he heard: baba... kuch pata chala.. us larkey ka...

he didnt reply

boliye na baba...acha Adi ka kuch pata chala...wo theek hai na... or aap.. beauru mein hain? aap..

Ayu Ayu Ayu... relax beta... kuch nahi hoga Adi ko...acha aap suno.. meri baat suno..

He move aside while talking.

After Rajat moved Freddy said: sir... Major Yadav... lead kar rahey hain...

Abhijeet turned to daya:ye tumhara dost hai na?

Daya didn't reply

Daya...

Boss...

Daya ib wale itne asani se baat nahi ugalte... ye tumhara dost hai to shayed koi kaam..tum usey call lagao..shayed...

Daya can feel a hope in this voice, who is trying to be strong.

he try to call his friend but...

After ending he call rajat was entering inside when heard

Boss wo phone nahi..abhi adi...

Kaha na wo theek ho ga..mera beta itna kramzor nahi hai Daya... abhi nahi...

He know this emotion, he can feel this emotion, he is also a father. He felt the same fear sevral years ago when ayu was hospitalized but he was not there with him.

Daya was searching for any reply when he saw rajat standing there.

Rajat...

Abhijeet also turned and asked: Rajat Ayu...

samha diya hai sir...adi ka kuch...

Abhieet averted his gaze, daya noded in no looking at abhijeet.

Rajat sighed looking at both of them

Three fathers, although one of them is passing through a hard time but other two can easily understand his "state of heart" because they also have same emotions same feelings for their is the common love that guides the reations

 **END OF THE CHAPTER**

 **Meet u on next to next Wednesday... next Wednesday mera aik special assignment hai...so..**

 **but aftr that i will be regular.**

 **so will meet u after two weeks**

 **till then**

 **bye**

 **tc**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with the update**

 **i know really very late**

 **so no more bak bak ,,,lets move to the chap**

 **HERE WE GO**

He was leaning back with closed eyes when felt a hand massaging his head.

He smiled: maa...

His mother didn't reply but he felt a pain, if someone poked his head with finger.

He opened his eyes and saw a man whose face was covered with cloth glaring at him. He sat straight with a jerk.

Arey...arey..bari neend aii hai na beta.. Chalo tumhe aik achi or lambi neend sula deta hun.

He felt his heart beat faster but maintained a serious face. Just then he heard a growling of his coach

Bachey se kia ulajhta hai...himmat hai to... Netaon or police se lar..

Aye...

That man move to coach, when stumbled on something, the body of young boy.

He glared at the coach

Chup reh samjha...abhi or kisi ko tapkane ka order nahi..mere ko... Nahi to.. Tuje bhi (pointing to the dead body) is k pass pohancha dun ga...

He heard someone voice on his Bluetooth, so moved to the cockpit.

After the goon moved, Adi looked around,

Few hours change many things

Faces which were glowing like anything now are pale. The people who were talking to their love ones on phone like

'Han...han...me a kar dekhta hun tumhe..kese nahi manty meri baat'

Now their faces telling this very loud and clear

' me tumhe dekh to paun ga na'

Those eyes which were twinkling like star few hours back when playing catch catch in waiting lounge are now looking so empty, puffy.

Adi closed his eyes.

 **Now he can see a man running straight on road clearing the crowd very carefully with the box in his hand. He reaches at the river bank and throw the box in the water. The box blasted in air. A fire ball erupted. After some seconds when smoke cleared, now he can see the blood oozing out from his forehead, because he fell on ground due to the sudden pressure caused by bomb blast and his head hit the rock .But he still is still remember that scene, although he saw this on tv.**

 **Actually the bomb found in some mall where some ceremony is going on. Obviously as it was a busy area and also near to the river so its impossible to remove the crowd. And as media is there so they were telecasting it live.**

 **Adi is 8 years old only so his maa and chachi send him to his room, Infact ordered him to be in his room for sometime. Although they gave him his toys and video games to keep him busy but he manage to see all this from his room.**

 **On that day he first time saw his chachu arguing with his father that too in bit loud and rash tone. He who was standing outside the study listening all, heard his father's voice as**

 **Han to..kia karta...BDS walon ka wait...agar utni dair mein bomb phat jata to..**

 **Aur agar tumhe kuch ho jata to... Arey me**

 **Han to...mar hi jata na.. Agar me ye nq karya...to pata nahi wahan kitne sarey log.,.to itne logon ki jaan khatre mein dalne se behter me apni hi jan...**

 **At that moment**

 **He felt very angry on his father and thinks k papa ko sab ki fikar hai bas meri nahi..**

But today he understand his situation

He opened his eyes and looked around

Suddenly he felt new energy in him. Yes he is the blood of that person who risked his life several times just to save the people.

He took a deep long breath and decides something. He looked around once again yes they are still there, waiting for the next order. If they see him doing what he is doing now they will not spare him. But he has to do this.. He has to...

...

...

Rajat entered with the file in his hand, saw Daya talking on phone. he searched for Abhijeet and spotted him sitting on his desk. He move to him sideways looking at daya actually trying to hear what he is talking about.

he reached to abhijeet

: sir...

han rajat...

sir ye renuka murder case ki file...

Abhijeet took the file and said after going through it: Dammit... i was right... wohi tareeqa is mein bhi istemal kiya gaya hai jo is present case mein hai...rajat aik kaam karo...

no response.

rajat...

still no reply

now abhijeet looked at rajat properly and found him looking at daya who was at some distance from them. But his facial expression telling clearly that he is requesting something to someone.

He sighed, he knows Daya well enough to guess what he is doing and what is in Rajat's mind,

but he made his voice tough: rajat.. jo case hum handle kar rahe hain us pe concentrate karo...

rajat looked at him with a jerk: g...g ..sir

is cobra gang ki sab information nikalo...or muje ye sab agle aik ghanty mein chahiye.. now move...

Rajat just nodded and move away

abhijeet now looked forward. He is in weird situation, he has to lead the team until acp sir come. he has to guide them that how to protect the judge's children from his enemies who is hearing a sensitive case.

He glanced at his right hand and seeing his desperate looks Abhijeet once again felt is unable to protect his own family how can he protect the whole city. He wishes to have acp sir beside him because not every time is the situation in which he used to say

sir me manage kar lun ga...

no...

at this very moment, he wants someone to lean on.

he was staring at daya but actually staring nowhere. he dont know when daya moved from his place

he came bck to the real world when felt a warmth of sooth on his shoulder.

he turned back and looked at daya and asked him immediately: han daya kuch pata chala us lar...

Suddenly he realize his tone, no he cant show his weakness at this time. he is worried or in clear words he is afraid but he has to be composed

mera.. matlab... case.. case ki kia progress hai.. wo tumhara dost...

Daya who already guessed so many ups and downs of emotions in his incomplete sentence said

Pata nahi..ankit ne sab to..per shayed wo airport jo govt se fix hua tha wahan nahin... kahin or landing ho gi... jahan forces pehle se hon gi...

Abhijeet bit his lips: ye risky nahi ho ga?

Daya looked at him helplessly

he just sighed, when freddy entered

sir...

han freddy...

Sir...acp sir...ka phone aya tha mere pass..WO pohanch gaye hain Mumbai bas a rahy hain... Actually ap dono k phone nahi lag rahey...

Daya glance at his phone and said: oh no...battery dead.

Abhijeet also searched his phone and found it between the pile of papers on his desk

Ye raha..

He checked and found missed calls from acp sir .

He was about to dial his number when his phone beeped. And after some seconds freddy's phone also announced a message.

Abhijeet murmured while unlocking the phone

Ye WhatsApp pe kia...

He opened the message. It was some video

Daya came back after putting his cell on charging saw both freddy and abhieet looking at heir phones screen.

kia hua.. he asked

Abhijeet said while giving his cellphone to daya: jaldi se isey laptop se connect kar...

he took the cellphone and connected it to the laptop and asked kia hua batao to...

sir aik video aii hai .. us mein bohat sarey log

his sentence remain incomplete because they heard a voice:

dekho bhaee... ab tum logon ki qismat.. nahi nahi... zindagiyon ka faisla...agley aik ghanty mein honey wala hai...

they looked at the screen and saw a hazy video showing frightened faces of people from all age groups, most of them are crying some sitting quietly. then the camera gone somewhere downward and focused on something

oh... its a dead body

the viewers of the video felt their breaths stopped for a second but one of them noticed something

ye... ye.. is k hath ka tatoo...

nahi daya... adi k hah pe aisa koi tatoo nahi tha... or ye to...

han... ye to... kafi purana lag raha hy... kam se kam 5 6 months purana...

is ka matlab hai Adi... freddy said

duo took a deep relaxing breath and nodded.

then the video turned black, after that they saw two side faces, partially covered. The video zoomed there. The men with tall sturdy figure are carrying guns.

Abhijeet said to freddy while looking at the screen: freddy... in dono k snap shots lo apne mobile wali vedio se...

freddy noded.

They concentrate on the screen which is now turned two hand come in view

signing

as abhijeet is trained of this so started translating.

* papa... me ne video aap ko.. chachu ko.. freddy uncle or rajat uncle ko bheji... total 8 log hain..jin ko ab tak me ne dekha...un mein se in do k shots le paya.. ab tak do log mar chukey hain.. aik ye larka... or aik koi aurat... jisey dekha nahi... me theek hun...aap pareshan mat hona...*

and the video ended

For a second silence prevailed and finally abhijeet brakes it

daya...freddy se wo snapshot le k ankit ko bhejo... shayad kuch help miley un logon ko...

he doesnt hear any reply so looked aside and found the chachu of his son looking at the screen and trying hard to keep himself composed.

he just pressed his shoulder. daya hide his eyes and nodded

Freddy who was looking at the two thinks: bhagwan please adi ko sahi rakhna...warna Abhijeet sir to...

Yes he know his senior not only as a cid officer but also as a person. He know his relations are not only his strength but a weakness too. Freddy silently prayed for the return of acp sir soon bcoz he can easily sensed that restlessness on his face, at this time he wants to only be a father not a cid officer not a team leader

He snapped out with the noise of footsteps. He recognized, acp sir

Sensing someone's presence duo looked at the entrance, daya glanced at Abhijeet, he had taken a deep breath and have a blissful expression

Acp sir asked; kia progress hai?

Sir rajat gaya hai sub suspects k ghar aik baar phir se...

Me plane hijack case ki baat kar raha hun Abhijeet... Ye murder case pe me ne Rajat sachin or vineet ko laga diya hai...

Abhijeet looked down

Daya answered: sir case IB handle kar rahi hy...

Jaanta hun..or kuch...

Aik lead mili hy humein...

Kia.. Tum logon ko lead...

G sir...wo Adi ne...

He explained the whole and ended with: humare data base se jo kuch un dono k barey mein mila..hum ne sab ib ko...

Good

He squeezed Abhijeet's shoulder

Abhijeet sab theek ho ga..wese tumhara beta bilkul tum pe gaya hai

Abhijeet looked up and tried to smile

\Freddy said: sir aap ...

But beauru phone didn't let him complete. Daya received the call.

Hello...

Sir..

Han rajat...(and he turned on the speaker )

Rajat informed that they arrests that gang and now there is no threat to the judge's family. They are sending them to jail .

Acp Sir replied: ok...good... Ab sab formalities puri kar k beauru pohancho teeno.

after sending the snap shots to ankit daya informed acp sir and asked him for some permisson. After getting that he came out in main hall and looked around

he goes to rajat

Rajat. abhijeet kahan hai...

wo,... bahir gaye they sir. kafi dair pehle...

acha. daya turned to go when heard sir...

He turned back

Sir Abhijeet sir jitney strong nazar a rahe hain wo utna hi ander se tut rahe hain..aap unhein..

Daya nodded.

Daya came out in beauru parking and find abhijeet's car there

ye abhi kahan gaya

he murmured : ghar to ja nahi sakta is waqt.. cafeteria mein bhi nahi hai.. to phir. kahan...

suddenly something striked him.

...

...

Abhijeet was sitting in the farthest corner of park and looking around silently, as today is sunday so there are many people around. Some are walking, kids are playing.

He saw two people playing badminton, one of them in his late forties and other in early 20's . Both faces are very very much resembling to each other

He heard a long distant voice: wese such mein abhijeet... jese tum ne apne aap ko fit rakha hua hai na... jab tum or ye adersh sath mein chaltey ho na... bilkul barey chotey bhai lagtey ho.(one of his senior once said)

yes. his son is now grown up, infact will soon cross his teen age, so as his hobbies. Although he is like his chachu in his all habits ,but his one thing is just like his father, he also loves to wear coats

Abhijeet suddenly felt a burn feeling in his eyes.

And someone who is seeing all this from some where also wipe his eyes but he composed himself and move forward.

He was now looking at the grass. Daya sat beside him.

and after a long silence said:

aise moo latka k mat baitho... warna.. or budhhe dikho ge..phir log like father like son nahi... tum dono ko dekh k kahein ge... like dada like pota...

Abhijeet smiled lightly: kia tu bhi yaar...

Daya said: Abhi kuch nahi ho ga... humarey adersh ko... dekhna tum...

hmmm.. per daya yaar...ye dusre airport ka idea kuch risky..

Daya thinks: ye senior inspector abhijeet nahi... adersh ka pita bol raha hai...kiun k as a cid officer tum bhi ye baat achey se jaaney ho k yehi idea theek hai

He pressed his palm: me ne kaha na Abhi...sab theek ho ga...chalo... ab beauru chalo wapis... thori hi deir reh gai... flight aney mein...

hmm. chalo..

and he move to beauru with daya, trying to sideline his thoughts, but his heart cant get peace and continuously alarming him of something.

 **end of the chapter**

 **next will arrive soon**

 **till then**

 **bye**

 **take care**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi to all of u...**

 **And sorry for the long gap..**

 **Actually due to some health and other issues..me update de nahi paii..**

 **So..a quick summary of past chap**

Abhijeet Tarika married and have 19 year old son adi

Daya Shreya have 14 year old son Ashish

Rajat Purvi have 18 years old son Ayush

Adi and Ayush are best friends

Both have gone to take part in some sports event in two different cities

Adi won the tournament and was coming back home..ayush will play his finals aftertwo days

Adi ka plane hijack hota hai...and they warned the athourites that if their demands will not be fullfiled..they will kill all the passengers

Case cid nahi..ib ko diya jata..

Adi..kisi tarha...aik vedio bana k beauru bhejta..if its helps

Vedio dekhne k baad sab tension mein aa jaty per alert bhi ho jaty.. vedio agey forward kar di jati

For better understanding..plz read the previous chaps

* * *

 **AB AAGEY**

CHAPTER 4

They are sitting quietly, listening the sounds of their heart beats. The faces which were glowing like any thing few hours back, now they are queit, are just waiting for there fate. Kids crying sensing the senerio…. But the one person is feeling like… feeling nothing.

He had played his part, now wating for the result. Masked men are still roaming around with the guns in their hands keeping an eye on each and every person. After few minutes they recived some code signal so all move in the commanded direction, only one left.

Adi become restless: ye log kia pata karne gaye hain… kahin inhain.. nahi nahi.. me ne to bohat dehaan se..

Four goons who were gone after that signal came back and told something to the goon, who nodded and after that they moved back to their previous position.

The one announced: ab se kuch hi deir baad…hum apni manzil pe pohanchney waley hain…bas thora sa intezaar or…phir..lekin..(he stopped smiles evily) tum log..ye pratna karo… k us taraf se koi chalaki na ki gai ho… warna….boom….he laughed.

Adi bit his lips: I hope k papa or baqi sab ne mil k counter plan bana liya ho…

Suddenly he saw all the goons turned alert and after some seconds they rushed towards the cockpit. Adi wiped the sweat and took a deep breath.

….

Abhijeet entered inside the beauru with composed face and saw his team members walking to and fro. Daya and rajat continuously doing something in their cell phones, Acp sir searching something in file.

He asked: kia hua…kuch…

But didn't complete, because daya said frustrated: ye Ankit bhi fon nahi utha raha ab to…reply bhi nahi kar raha…

He bang his cell on the table. Abhijeet looked at him, found him also looking at him . Daya averted his gaze.

Abhijeet turned towards acp sir. Sir…kuch..

But Acp sir stood up and moved towards his cabin with fast steps. All officers turned their attention to him.

He dialed a number, talked for nearly two three minutes, then came out from his cabin. Plane ab se aik ghantey mein land karne wala hai

…

Adi was sitting quietly with closed eyes, praying that every thing go according to the plan, when suddenly felt a jerk and sharp pain in his head, he opened his eyes and saw a man holding his hairs in hand and looking at him with red eyes.

Adi gulped the saliva with difficulty when One goon shouted: kon hai wo jisey apni zindagi pyari nahi…haan

Every one started looking at each other, the goon continued. Wifi signal route se humein…aik mobile ka pata chala hai.. jis se abhi thori hi deir pehle…internet istemaal hua hai

Passenger shook their heads and the voices started rising.

Khamosh… pagal samajh k rakha hai humein…kaha tha na..koi chalaki nahi…

One elderly man: per hum mein se kisi ne…

Aye…(hold his collar) moo band bilkul

Other goon: sidhi tarha…phone de do…warna…

He grabbed the girl of 5 years, and is ki jaan

Her father move forward : dekho…me ne nahi…meri bachi ko…

But the goon said after pushing him aside: chup sab… ab seedhi tarha ugal do…warna…(and he pressed the gun on girls head)

She cried, and with this Adersh raise his both hands and stood up Me…me ne…kiya tha mobile…

One Goon hold adi neck and jerked him: tu ne chalaki karne ki koshish ki humare sath…tu ne…

Adi felt his heartbeats stopped, but he made his expressions tough.

Ab aise kia dekh raha hai…

And he hold the girl more tightly.

Adi said: dekho… me ne…kiya na sab…to us ko kiun…muje mar do…per us ko chor do…

One said: boss… is ko yahin k yahin thok daaltey hain…nahi to ye..agey masla karey ga..

Adi took it as a chance: han..dekho..jo kiya me ne kiya…bachi ko…

Boss laughed sarcastically: acha… bachi..ko..chor dein….(he throw her) le chor diya…

And signaled something to his man

Adi catch the baby. And about to transfer her to her father when she clutched his sleeve. He gave a little jerk to her hand. And looked at her father when some sound hit his ears and after that he felt a hot splash on his face

Adi looked towards the girl and found her eyes opened and fixed on his face. She is looking at him as her last hope,still cluching his sleeve. And between her eyes there is a hole...

Adi looked at her and felt the grip getting looser and looser,and at last that little hand fall down .

Adi glaced at the innocent face once and put her down, looked up at the beast who shoot her and plunge on him, he is continuously shouting wordlessly in animalistic voice and punching him. The goons are laughing and soon ADI's all strength ended up and he fell down

...

Beauru

All the officers are really tensed some are pasing up and down. While ACP is really calm. But someone who know him well can see the storm in his eyes. But Abhijeet is really looking calm. Daya is looking absolutely terrified.

After some moments Acp cell rang, there is a incoming video call. Acp sir received the call.

Its just not the video call, it's a video of destruction.

They are familiar with dead bodies, blood, even somewhat familiar with the bodies of kids.

But this..they are not familiar with There own kid is sitting there, with a battered face , with a dead body still in his lap .He is a child of one of the bravest officer, he is under training of one of the intelligent officer.

If he would not do that/? Then who

They should be proud of him and yes they are But there inner personalities

The Father inside

The chachu inside

The Dadu inside

Are saying" why he does this? Why he didn't care for himself once? He should think about his family before taking such step.

They are not getting what the caller is saying . Abhijeet took some back steps, took a deep breath move forward, tap acp sholder and signal him to give the phone.

Senior inspector Abhijeet take the phone and said: tum kia samjhtey ho… ye sab kar k bach jao ge..

Hijacker replied something.

He said: ye…aik bachi ko aise maar k jot um ne kiya na… ye us plane hijack se bhi bara crime hai… or tum kanoon se bach nahi pao ge..

He became silent and move back.

After cutting the call Acp sir looked down.

Daya turned towards Abhijeet: Abhi

Abhijeet didn't even respond, but looked outside at the sky.

And After that video call, first time in these heavy hours, Acp sir heard the voice of his second in command.

Sir...please..muje wahan jana hai sir...

That plead in his voice.

Sir...wo...bacha...sir adi ko meri zaroorat...

His tone is broken, his voice is earnest, he is now not a second in command, but a helpless father whose son is in pain.

He continued: sir wo choti bachii… aise adi ki goud mein…sir please…

Acp sir gave him the permission and he ruhed out, but not without his brother and Adi,s biggest mentor

…..

They reached there. Found chaos all over

It's a helipad in outskirts of Mumbai. Rescue operation is going on

They are just opening the door, when saw rescue workers bringing some dead stooped to gave them a way. Atlast both came out and looked around

Ambulances

Media vans.

Police vans.

Certain area is cordoned off by the law enforcement agencies to prevent the people from coming in, as it can be risky for the operation

But still..relatives of the hostages are trying to clear the cordon rope. Shouting their names. Some are asking from other people, weather they saw their loved ones.

They saw a girl of 13 14 years running straight trying to escape from the area...but stopped by the police and they shifted her in the ambulance as she was having the head injury.

Duo rushed forward. And on the way someone bumped into Abhijeet. Abhijeet balanced himself well and saw the man in his late thirties showing him the picture of his son asking about didnt respond but daya showed him the way towards info counter

Duo now reached near the cordon area, clearing the crowd . In fact trying to move inside.

Police officer stopped them:Dekhiye aap ander nahi ja saktey...abhi operation chal raha hai...please cooperate...

Then one of the officer recognized them: Arey sir aap

Daya: Adi..humara bacha..wo bhi ander hai

Dekhiye sir...aap to samjhiye...hum...

Please...daya requested and he gave him a way.

They literally ran forward pushing the cop

First time in these 25 years career they took the advantage..that too for themselves. They went in two different directions calling Adi' s name. After nearly 5 minutes daya returned at the spot. After some time Abhijeet came running and stopped in front of Daya,

Daya supported him from shoulder. He said while placing his hands on his knees, controlling his rage breaths

Na..nahi..mila..kuch pataaa..nahi chala Adi ka...

Daya pressed his shoulder: Boss mil jaye ga wo dekhna tum…

Then they saw a rescue worker bringing a body. They ran in the direction. Its a dead body.

Duo looked at each other and gathering some courage Daya removed the cloth.

Thanks GOD.

They took a sigh of relief.

Another police man coming towards them.

Abhijeet asked while showing adi picture. Ye...mera beta hai..is ko dekha hai yahan kahin...

Policeman replied: nahi...sir..or wese bhi rescue complete ho chuka hai...ye akhri dead body thi

Abhijeet shook his head: ye aap kia keh rahe hain… muje koi dead body nahi chahiye..mera beta hai ander..me ne video mein dekha usey.. Freddy ko jo video bheja tha.. us mein.. daya tu bol na…

He looked at daya with expectation, but daya called his name while pointing somewhere.

He looked in the direction and saw a shocking scene

 **END of chap**

 **Next will arrive soon**

 **Till then**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **shzk( zehra)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter**

 **Sorry for late update**

 **HERE WE GO**

He looked in the direction.

Daya was pointing toward the trees. Behind that they saw something like a heep which is moving with wind pressure.

They move forward. Policeman with them also load his gun to take any necessary action.

They move ahead and saw two legs wrapped with hands.

Abhijeet saw those hands.

About 17 years back he teach to write by holding them.

He teach to walk by holding those fingers which are now sivering

Yes he recognise them

He signaled the policeman to stop and move ahead.

They reach there and saw him sitting wrapping his hands around his legs and hidding his head in his knees

Daya was first one to react, he bend down and touch his shoulder

Adi...

But adi burried himself more and started shaking his head.

Adi beta...

No effect.

Abhijeet who was the observer till now said: after taking a deep breath.

Daya jao...ambulance le k aao...me dekhta hun...

Daya nodded and after patting his shoulder went to call the ambulance.

Abhijeet sat beside Adi and ruffled his hairs

Adi...beta...dekho...papa aye hain...

He tried to touch his shoulders but he move away.

Acha...dekho...sab...sab theek hai...papa..ki tarf aik baar bhi nahi dekhna kia...

Still no response

Abhijeet said after gulping down the lump. He know he has to behave like adi' s childhood. As he behaved when he was denying the medicines

As he behaved when he was crying during injections

He said: papa k galey bhi nahi lagna kia..

And he forcefully made him sit straight and attached his head to his chest and wrapped his protective arms around his son' s Shivering body.

Adi didnt hugged him back but he also didn't resist his action and rested his head on his father's chest

Beta sab thik ho jayega papa aur chachu hain na ab

Adi close eyes

...

She was sitting in the waiting area, there she saw a young aged couple coming inside with a boy of around an year who is trying to walk . its evident from child's inconfident steps that he just started walking few months back. He tried to ran and was about to fall but both his parents hold him on time.

She was staring at them, her vision got blury and a scene appeared in front of her eyes, where

 **She was doing something on her laptop and her one year old sone was sitting infront oher and playing with his cubes. Now a days he felt bored of just crawling on floor, so sometime tried to stand but cant stand properly so often sat back with a thud**

 **She was doing her work but fully attentive from her son's side. She noticed him trying to stand properly but fall down again and made a face. he tried once again and stood up. And finally took a step forward.**

 **She smiled widely but didn't say anything. At the same time she saw her husband standing the door step and about to say no infact about to exclaim in excitement. But she signaled him to keep quiet**

 **Her baby started walking finally**

She cleared her eyes and prayed this time to be passes soon, so she can be with her son who is in misarable condition right now

...

Abhijeet was sitting beside his son who is in deep sleep right now. He hadnt take anything from yesterday noon. Only thing which is roaming in his mind is what will be the cosequences of this dreadful event which his son witnessed. How his child cop up with the stress

Will his parents be able to wash those memories from his mind.

Or it will become an ever bleeding wound just like his father have in his heart

He ruffled his hairs and smiled sadly.

He heard a door opening sound and turned to find Daya entering inside, doing something with his cell.

He looked up at Abhijeet and said: wo...Acp sir ki call thi...muje kal sham Pune jana hai...wo jo case hai na...us k liye...

arey haan...wo case... muje bhi jana tha na...us k liye to me...

Abhi...relax...Vineet ja raha hai..mere sath...

Per Daya wo bhi to zaruri...

Han hai zaruri...tabhi to ja raha hun na...per mere bhatijey k pass tumhara rehna bhi to zaruri hai...

hmm...

Nashta kiya?

Abhijeet looked at the sleeping figure once again and said: ha..han...kar liya tha...

Per me ne nahi kiya...chalo...cafeteria se ho k atey hain...

Per Daya me...mera man nahi hai...

Daya pressed his ashoulder.

Abhi...apney sath aisey karo ge...to khud ki tabiyet kharab kar lo ge boss tum...phir Adi ko tumhari zarurat hai na is time...or phir Tarika bhi to aney wali hai...wo tumhe is tarha dekhey gi to...or pareshan ho jaye gi...tum dono ne hi sambhalna hai na isey...

Abhijeet sighed and stood up.

They are just returning from cafetaria when saw Shreya and Purvi in the corridor talking about something

They heard.

Daya looked at Abhijeet who is looking thoughtful.

He said after some moments.

Daya tu...Adi k paas ja...me..aik call kar k aata hun...

Daya nodded and move forward. Abhijeet move aside and dialed a number

...

Another day has passed and its almost evening. Daya and Rajat were sitting outside Adi's room. Daya has sent Abhijeet and Tarika to home as Abhijeet was in the hospital from the vey day when they rescued Adi. And Tarika also hadnt go to home once after coming back from singapore yesterday evening.

He know its not possible for him to handle both of them alone and convince them to go home once. So he ask Acp sir to help him and after Acp sir's strict order they agreed and move out

Rajat's cell ringer disturbed the silent environment. he glnced at the screen and sighed.

Sir me aata hun...

When he returned he was looking irritated a bit.

Rajat...koi problem...

Rajat sat down and said

nahi...problem to koi nahi...ye Ayu...kal tak keh raha tha...me aa raha hun...bas aaj hi...muje or nahi khelna...or aj achanak fon kar k keh raha hai...k nahi...usey sab kaam pura karna hai...wo jeet k hi aye ga...muje is ka kuch samjh nahi ata sir...aik to wese hi...dimagh mein kuch aa nahi raha hai...or ooper se...is k ye pal pal badaltey moods..

Daya sighed

nahi rajat...ye us ka mood swings nahi hain...abhijeet ne kal baat ki thi Ayu se...

sir ne/...per kab...matlab...kab baat ki...

aaj subha mein...Purvi or Shreya ki baat suni thi hum ne...k Ayush wapis ana chah raha hai...to Abhijeet ne usey call kiya...or samjhaya k..usey khelna chahiye..kiun k Adersh bhi to chahta ho ga...na..k us ka bhaii jeetey..chalo..jeetna to agey ki baat...per at least khele to...to wo samjh gaya..

Rajat was looking at Daya amazingly: sir Abhijeet sir..aise mein bhi..

Han...wo Abhijeet jo hai...iron man to baney ga hi...khud ki weakness kese dikha de..

Rajat sighed. Yes he saw Abhijeet sometime even consoling Daya which should be vice versa.

But rajat exactly know the feelings which Abhijeet is going through. But helpless in front of his nature., Abhijeet can't show his emotions so openly

...

One more day passed

Adersh's condition was not stabl

Last evening he came in senses or better to say just open his eyes. His mother was the first one who noticed it. She called him again and again but he didn't reply but kept staring at the ceiling blankly. Doctor examined him ask him is he feeling some pain or not but he didn'teven moved his eye balls. His father called him. His tone was that much earnest, if it is any other time Adersh could hug him really tightly. But now it seems he can't recognize the voice. Even his chachu, who is going out of city for a day came to meet him and tried to cheer him up, but he didn't respond.

Doctors performed some reflex detecting test, so that Adersh may be give the response to the pain he was feeling. But it was also not fruitful.

So finally they declared that Adersh is in catatonic state and it takes some time to recover.

...

He was sitting at his place, waiting this long journey to be end. Yesterday he achieve his dream and won the Under 20 Gymnastics tournament. He should be happy but he is feeling scared

So he can see his brother, who is in an acute pain wants to be with him as soon as possible

He know Adi very well..

He know his attachment to the kids, specially the girls, he often heard his brother complaining to God About that why he don't have a sister..

Now...the littile girl died in his arms..what would be his conditiotymn...

Will he cop up from this trauma..will he?

He was thinking all this when heard the announcement

...

Rajat saw his son coming out.

He is the winner of gymnastic championship.

The faces of winners are glowing like anything.

Their excitement, their happiness is visible from their eyes...

But his face...his face was looking like he came back after a long long hectic and tiring journey..

No freshness on face no smile on lips

Rajat approached him, ayu looked at him nn

papa adi..kesa hai?

Rajat nodded : pehle se behtar, Abhijeet sir hain us ke pass..

Ayush nodded, Rajat and he moved towards parking lot. After setting the luggage , Rajat just started the car and came out of airport premises.

Now the road has two ways in its end, the one route going towards their house and rajat was about to take that turn, when Ayu suddenly cluched his hand and said

baba muje ghar nahi jana...

Rajat said while removing his hand and concentrating on the road

hum ghar nahi...hospital hi ja rahey hain beta.. Adi Medicare hospital mein hai... jis mein aap bhi...or wese bhi... hum wahan ja kar abhijeet sir ko ghar bhejein ge...wo to...parson se wahin pe...

Or Daya uncle? Bua?

tarika shayad aa gai ho ab tak... or daya sir...kal sham mein hi nikle hain...

Adi ne mere barey mein poocha? Wo thik to hai na

wo to kuch puch hi nahi raha... rajat said in lost voice

Kia matlab...

rajat realize his tone and looked at ayu who was also looking at him.

Adi trauma mein hai beta... usi aik pal mein band hai shayad jab wo bachhi...

Rajat pressed his forehead and said: or zada tension ki baat to ye hai k wo...us incident k baad se aik ansoo tak nahi roya...

Ayu said in small tone : kuch bhi nahi bola? Ashish se bhi nahi?

nahi... bas... khamoshi se chat ko dekhta rehta hai..

Ayush sighs and looked outside.

 **end of chappy**

 **Plz r and r**

 **Bye TC**

 **shzk( zehra)**


End file.
